


Where is Weasley

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: It has become a new hobby of Fleur to find him. Fleur loves to play "Where is Wally." Now she play "Where is Weasley." She will automaticly turn her gaze whenever she saw a redhead pass by. (Beta readed)
Relationships: SIbling - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Where is Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Beta read+ editing for Lerya of Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya

Fleur Delacour has a particular fondness of English things.  
She loves earl grey tea.  
She loves the Beatles.  
She loves the English accent.  
Peoples says French is a romantic language, but for Fleur, British English is more exciting.  
She is more attracted to English men rather than French.  
Today the Headmistress gathered the students who have passed the test to attend the Triwizards tournament.  
The British MoM will check the students data for the stay permit documents.  
They get interviewed one by one in the Headmistress's office.  
The interviewer is an officer from the British MoM.  
Fleur think he will interview them in English. But apparantly he speaks French instead. A funny French with a British accent.  
He is a polite officer, a little bit older than Fleur, a year or two. They speak shortly; just to fill in the form.  
After the interview, the Headmistress invite the tournament contestant to have lunch in her office. There are some officers from the British MoM.  
The young officer who was interviewing Fleur sits a little bit in the corner. Fleur approaches him, and ask him whether she may sit in the empty spot. He beckons her politely to sit. The tips of his ears get red somehow. They talk a little. Fleur tried her best to speak English, but so many words are still a little bit off. He tried to explain the correct words to Fleur, and this makes Fleur feel funny, because he was really serious on teaching her.  
When they arrived in Hogwarts for the tournament, Fleur feels really excited. Pity the Headmistress was not allowing them to stay in the school's dormitory, instead they stay in their own carriage which had been enlarged.  
But Fleur is still able to practice her English when they meet the Hogwarts students during the meal times or in the hours after class.  
Hogwarts has a few different subjects, but some other are just the same.  
A few times Fleur see thes officer who interviewed her on duty to prepare for the tournament. She wants to know him more. But he often comes and disappears in an instant.  
In the first challenge, she saw him sit behind the jury. She asks her Hogwarts friend whether they know him. They told her; he is the junior Minister of Department of International Magical Co-operation's assistant. He was an alumnus that just graduated in the previous year. Fleur is quite impressed by him.  
After the first task, she saw him with the dragon tamer that looks a like to him. Might be his brother.  
It has become a new hobby of Fleur to find him. Fleur loves to play "Where is Wally."  
Now she plays "Where is Weasley." She will automatically turn her gaze to wherever she saw a redhead passing by.  
There is a student who often around Harry who looks a like to the young officer. Whenever Fleur tried to approach him to ask more about his brother, he went totally stiff, as in petrified. Kind of cute and funny, Fleur's thinking about how the brother reacted, his ears were red when she sits with him, but he managed to stay calm.  
And there are others; two identical redheads and another redhead girl.  
Gabby, her sister found her game is really funny. It even gets funnier when later on they find out they are really Weasleys.  
Harry's friend, Ron Weasley.  
The two identical, Fred and George Weasley.  
The girl, Ginny Weasley.  
The dragon tamer, Charlie Weasley.  
How many Weasleys are there?  
In the yule ball, she saw him, a little bit awkward, and tried to have conversation with Harry. But somehow, she felt that Harry and Ron avoid him. Fleur didn’t dare to approach him because he is the tournament's committee member. She doesn’t want to be accused of seducing the juries.  
In the second task, he is replacing his boss as the jury. His younger brother is taken as the challenge's hostage. Fleur failed the task, and she worries about her sister. But he worried for his brother more, he jumps into the lake to get to his brother. Fleur think that is so sweet.  
In the third task, as usual Fleur tries to find him. But instead of him, the Minister of Magic has now become the jury member. He is nowhere to be seen.  
Wait, maybe he has finished his duty and now he come as Harry's family? Ron and Harry look really close, maybe his family is also close to Harry.  
He looks a little bit different, maybe when he is not on duty, he actually knows how to doll himself up. He even styled his hair, cast some charm to make it longer may be? And he wears some cute earring.  
Fleur stealthily makes her way to approach the young officer across the room. The tournament is almost finished, and he is not on duty, she will not accused seducing a committee member. She really wants to talk with him and get to know him more.  
"Mister Weasley..."  
He turns his body around on her call. Another redhead men. Another Weasley. Not him.  
"Yes?"  
Fleur lost her words. She is a quarter veela. And veelas are all female. She never heard of any male veela. But he's radiating the veela’s charm.  
"Do you call me?"  
Fleur murmuring some incoherent French words as an automatic surprised expression. He's laughing. He approaches her and speak in a very fluent French, in French accent.  
Fleur now understand why French is called the most romantic language.  
Fleur does not really remember how, but after they come back to France, he visit her a few times.  
Bill Weasley, is his name. The oldest Weasley brother. The last Weasley siblings she and Gabby spotted. (There are another two, their parents of course, but Fleur and Gabby think their game finished with the siblings only).  
He is requesting to be moved to the Great Britain branch Bank of Gringrots for some reason. Fleur want to be close with him, so she applied in the same office.  
Bill has a family picture in his office. Fleur often stared at the pic. All have red hair. But she is still trying to spot a particular Weasley among them.  
The redhead who leaves the family. The one who attract her into the family, left the family when she come in.  
Everybody hates him. Bill never speak his opinion loud, but she knows he tried hard to bring him back.  
She starts over her game, "Where is Weasley." Her head will automatically turn on every redhead she saw. In the hope she find him for Bill, so he could bring Percy home.  
Arthur seems really angry with him. His kids show the mutual emotion. Except Bill. He is the oldest, and he cannot stand his mother, always sad on his estrangement, so he often tried to send him owls. None is answered.  
Bill also really upset when he does not show up to their wedding. But Fleur knows, he will come back to them.  
That day, her game finally finished. She has spotted the lost Weasley. He comes back and join them in the battle. She could see happiness sparkling on Bill's eyes.


End file.
